


Good morning Bård

by Baki_Iva



Category: Ylvis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baki_Iva/pseuds/Baki_Iva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever imagined that you can wake upnext to Bård ? This is the best morning in your life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good morning Bård

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story  
> I hope you like it  
> And absolutely write me all your suggestions

I've  just woken up. Oh, my poor head.. I'm having a headache..  I'm trying to remember what happened last night, but I forgot everything.. I'm looking around..

Around the bed where I am lying, are a few broken glasses and bottles of wine.  What the fuck happened here?  I want to know more.. Everything stopped at that moment. I see a man who is sleeping next to me

I'm not scared. I'm just wondering what happened.. I'm looking at him again. He is so nice.. Sunlight is touching  his blonde hair, which is looking like it's golden. Omg who is this cutie stranger? I can't  see his face because he turned his back. I don't know what to do. What will happen if he wakes up? I can only wait and watch.

Every minute of my waiting looks as big as the year..  
"Can you turn around a little? Please, please".  
After 15 years or 15 minutes he turned towards me..

I'm shocked.. I can't believe.. This must be a dream.. I close my eyes and open them again, but he is still here.. The guy with whom I was last night, who is sleeping next to me is Bård Ylvisåker.

At the same time I feel happy  and ashamed.. He has family, but I love him. I'm so stupid  because I stayed here. I'm a fucking idiot.  But who can leave this sweetie  alone?

I'm looking at the ceiling  
 "You idiot, you fucking idiot. . You are the classic fool!"  
Suddenly someone with a soft, peaceful voice is saying  
"You aren't  idiot, honey".

I turned  around and suddenly I'm looking into the most beautiful blue eyes in the world.. An angel view.   
"Bård" My eyes filled with tears.  
"Don't  cry, honey, "  he is smiling "That was an awesome night".  
"Bård" I'm saying with sobbing voice. "You have a family.. You have a wife and three kids.. I'm not the part of your life.."  
"Don't care about that.. "He starts to hugging me  
I feel like a queen.. I want to stay here forever with him, but I'm really curious about what happened.  
"I'm wondering what happened last night Bård? "

He is smiling and hugging me harder. Now he is kissing my forehead  
" You were drunk, that's all.. "  
I feel confused now. ..  
"Was I only drunk and nothing more? Has anything else happened?"  
"Will you be happy if I say that something more has happened? "  
"I'll be.  But I don't  remember anything ".  
Bård slowly changed his place and now he is standing over me...

He is caressing my hair..  
"Do you really  can't remember?"  
"No, I can't."  
He is lifting my head. . I'm looking at those  lips  
"I'm yours "  
We are kissing. This is an incredible feeling  
"I can't tell you what  happened last night "  
"Why?" I feel disappointed  
"Because  I want to show you"

And then everything starts again, but for the first time for me


End file.
